Lonely Mercenary
by DianetheOkami
Summary: A heartbroken Lawrence becomes a fierce mercenary, only to find warmth once more when he returns to Kumersun after a long time. Still adding on, one of my lengthiest stories yet. M for suggestive themes during Night at the Inn and Morning After, but still SFW.
1. Wolf and a Lonely Mercenary

It had been years since Holo left Lawrence to marry Amati.

Lawrence had lost track, since the hole he had in his heart caused so much pain he couldn't bare to do anything anymore. He longed to escape the pain, or be back together with Holo

-Backstory Summary

Lawrence was too late. He had enough pyrite, but was waiting for the optimal time to crash the market. Amati had got there first, and sold his stock. Amati handed the money to Lawrence, which forced him to sign the marriage contract. He couldn't bare the heartbreak, and contemplated suicide. Holo had happily got together with Amati and left Lawrence with nothing but a hole in his heart and a thousand Trenni silver. Even then, Lawrence was sick. He couldn't bring himself to suicide, and instead left a note for Holo at the inn plus all their belongings, including the thousand silver coins. Money no longer mattered to him, he didn't want to be a merchant anymore. He refused to open a shop, his dream abandoned. It was too painful to remember the time he spent with Holo. Lawrence only took his wagon and horse, abandoning all his cargo at the inn, except for one thing he found in his cart: Holo's robe. It still had her scent on it when he found it, and kept it. He became a one-man fierce mercenary, but continued to bring her robe wherever he traveled and fought to remember her. Legends spread throughout the lands of a heartbroken merchant becoming a merciless mercenary.

-Backstory end

Lawrence was venturing a dangerous forest to get to Kumersun to meet with Mark one last time then head north to Yoitsu. He now only had a bag which contained a few important items, plus his sword. Lawrence lost the wagon and horse to a group of bandits that ambushed him when he first left Kumersun without Holo. It was very painful just to remember that, but he did so any way. Lawrence set up camp, and opened his bag to retrieve dried jerky and set his sword to the side of him. He also took out a robe, and held it in his arms. Painful memories returned, and tears formed and fell. Lawrence finally put the robe back in the bag and wiped his tears away. He ate, put out the fire, and continued to travel, even at nightfall. He managed to see another fire in the distance, and headed towards it.

-/Skip/-

He arrived at the fire, and drew his sword at a clothed small figure that had a dog with her.

The dog immediately barked, which was quite familiar to him, and the figure quickly woke up.

"Enek!"

The figure was none other than Norah. Lawrence hadn't seen Norah ever since before that time, and her trusty companion Enek was there as well.

She had her staff next to her, the bell slightly jingling as she rustled and tried to see who had drawn the sword to her. It took her some time to see his face, and recognize who it was.

"Mr. Lawrence?!"

Lawrence sheathed his sword, and plopped down next to her.

Norah had heard of the legends of the heartbroken merchant, but couldn't believe it was Lawrence, so she asked quietly.

"Are you..the fierce mercenary of the legend?"

Lawrence was temporarily stunned for a moment, remembering Holo again.

After recovering, he turned to look at Norah with an upset face and grumbled,

"Yes, it is me. I haven't seen you in a long time..."

Lawrence fought back the tears after remembering Holo, but as fierce and strong as he was, Lawrence was helpless against the emotions. Tears streamed, as he sobbed quietly.

Norah was surprised to see a feared mercenary cry, and moved closer to comfort him.

He explained everything to her after some comforting pats from Norah.

"So that's what happened... The legend only explained so much, where is Holo?"

"I have no idea. Last I saw her was when I left Kumersun without her. I am on my way there to meet one of my merchant friends before heading north again. Sorry about my sobbing, it is just painful for me to remember Holo."

He wiped his tears using his sleeve, and showed Norah the robe that he kept that Holo used to have.

"The only thing I have to remember her..."

"You poor thing..."

Lawrence stayed to sleep for the night, and Norah accepted him so he wouldn't spend another lonely night in pain.


	2. Warm Reunion

By the time Norah woke up, Lawrence was gone. He left early, before dawn.

Lawrence looked ahead, and was nearing the edge of the forest. He could somewhat see Kumersun in the far distance, but it was quite blurry and obscured by the trees from where he was at the moment. He continued walking at quite a fast pace, the limp he had gotten from a previous battle becoming apparent. Lawrence wanted to see Mark and ask him a few things.

-/Skip/-

He reached the edge of the forest, with the town of Kumersun clearly in the distance. Lawrence looked around, and spotted something peculiar and odd: There was a house not too far from theforest. Lawrence saw two figures running across the fields and back, near the house. He continued walking on the path, which got pretty close to the house.

-/Skip/-

After a while of walking, he got to the side of the house, and pretty near it. He avoided it, but the two figures who were running were children. They crashed into Lawrence. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, and the two figures were looking at him to check if he was ok.

"Hello? Man?"

"Who is this gray haired man?..."

Lawrence quickly stood up and picked up his bag, but then he noticed something on the figures.

One was a little boy, with short gray hair, and the other was a girl with reddish hair.

Both had piercing amber eyes, wolf ears, and a tail.

He stumbled back in shock. These two were the children of Amati and Holo.

The boy looked at the dazed Lawrence and said with a smile, "My name is Muri!"

The girl then followed as well, "My name is Paoi, but I like to have the same name as my mom, so just call me Holo."

It was true. They were their children.

Lawrence fought back the tears, and hid his face with his hood because a few were forming in his eyes. He mustered the best straight voice he had, and handed the robe that he kept for years to the little girl.

"Please give this to your mother, and tell her that I'm sorry."

The girl grabbed it, and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Kraft Lawrence, but you can call me Lawrence."

Muri and Norah rushed back to the house, where there was another figure standing there. It was Holo.

"Hey you, man, stop there!"

However, as soon as Norah handed Holo the robe and his message, she stopped yelling and instead came running after him. He was already back on the path, walking with a limp toward Kumersun. She quickly caught up to him, and she pulled him back towards her. Holo took a glance at Lawrence: His eyes were red and wetness were still on his cheeks. He was crying.

"You fool, you idiot, you heartless piece of..." She hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, you idiot" She said as she began to cry softly in his arms.

"What about Amati and these children?"

"Amati never cared about me. I left him, searching for you. I heard the rumors of a heartbroken merchant becoming a mercenary, often visiting towns to talk about his story at taverns, but I could never find you. These children are yours, Lawrence. Not Amati's. We never even got married."

They embraced eachother, and kissed eachother passionately. They hadn't seen eachother for so long.

They talked to eachother while Paoi and Muri were playing close by,


	3. The Time After

They began their conversation after a long time of not being together by telling each other how they felt and what they did while the other was gone. Lawrence was first, and completely spilled his heart out to Holo.

"I felt so alone. I wanted to die, I wanted to escape the pain. I wanted to be with you again, Holo. I couldn't kill myself, and it was impossible for me to bring myself to challenge Amati or have you see my face again. I thought you were mad at me, I thought you abandoned me. I became a mercenary, one with a shattered heart. I left everything to you in the inn, along with the note. It was hard for me to remember you without my emotions flowing out. I kept your robe all this time, but I am not sure of how long I have been without you. I brung the robe everywhere I went to remember you, I pathetically cried to sleep for the first year that I counted. Money wasn't important to me anymore, I couldn't be a merchant anymore, and I refused to open a shop. I couldn't stand it, because it was painful to remind myself of the time I spent with you. I loved you so much Holo, I didn't realize it until Mark told me so. I went through hell and abandoned being a merchant in a last ditch panic attempt to have you back. In the end, I received the trenni coins, but they were nothing to me. I suffered a huge personal loss, which was you, Holo. I was on my way here to see Mark one last time before heading north to your home forest of Yoitsu."

Holo stood there, watching her former companion completely spill out everything to her.

"You are such a softhearted fool. You gave absolutely everything to me, and abandoned your dreams because of me... I love you too. Amati never loved me, he was idle most of the time and would be much more interested in his work and other women instead of me. I left him, and I discovered I was pregnant. They surely weren't his, but yours. I went to the house that Amati had built before we were supposed to get married, and had our children there. I raised them and told them stories of the past, mostly of you Lawrence. I told them of how we met and the time we spent together travelling. Then I heard of the legend of a heartbroken merchant becoming a mercenary through taverns I visited and got some information from your merchant friend Mark. I told them of that as well, and every night I wished you were here with me."

They embraced once more, and went to see their children.

"That man is our father? Isn't he the one from the stories you told us about?"

"Yes, I am. It has been so long since I saw your mother, my beloved companion Holo."

They walked together, hand in hand, to the house. A new rumor arose of the once feared and fierce heartbroken mercenary Kraft Lawrence surrendering and getting back together with his former companion, a beautiful girl named Holo the Wise Wolf.


	4. Babysitting

Norah saw Lawrence from the distance, as well as Enek who barked when he spotted Holo.

She still had her staff, even though she was no longer a shepherdess, and rang the bell to notify Lawrence and Holo that she was coming by.

Norah still remembered when Lawrence spent the night with her at her campfire, where he explained her everything. Here they were, happily together again

-Skip & View Change

Lawrence smiled and waved when he heard Norah's bell.

Holo only watched him with anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong Holo?"

"You are not to have eyes for other women, especially a certain shepherdess."

She humphed and turned away as Norah came closer to them.

Norah saw what happened, and laughed at the sight of it.

"Hello!"

Lawrence shook her hand, and Holo did as well.

Holo smiled a devious grin as she went to ask Norah a certain question.

"Norah?"

"Yes?"

"How do you make sure a sheep does not stray away from your land onto another's?"

Norah thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Holo meant.

However, she then figured it out, and realized what her question was about.

"Oh!.."

She gave her best smile, and replied,

"You need to convince the sheep that your land is better than the other land, such as sampling the best grass."

Holo blushed for a slight moment, knowing what she could do to her "sheep", and turned to look at Lawrence with malicious intent.

He stood there confused, looking at Holo then Norah, until he shrugged when he was unable to decipher their question and answer.

"Norah, there is a favor we need to ask of you."

"Oh yes, what do you need to ask of me?"

"Would you please take care of our children?"

Holo looked at Lawrence, confused at why

Norah was stunned, she thought to herself, they had children?

"Yes, I will. When and how long will you need me?"

Holo replied before Lawrence was able to,

"When the sun sets and until tomorrow when we return. We are going to eat in Kumersun and stay there for the night."

Norah giggled. She knew Holo was going to let her sheep sample the best available grass.

Holo smiled, and Lawrence could only sigh as he was defeated.

"Well I have nothing more to do, so alright."

Enek barked again as he heard their conversation.

Holo turned to look at the house, and shouted,

"Paoi! Muri! Please come here."

The two children rushed outside to the path where Holo and Lawrence were.

They ignored Norah, who was shocked at the sight of both of them. They looked like Lawrence and Holo, except that they both were part wolf.

"Meet our friend Norah Arendt. She will be taking care of you two for today until we come back tomorrow. We are going to be at Kumersun."

Norah smiled and waved at the children.


	5. Dinner Date

Holo put on her robe and hood, while Lawrence put on clothes that Holo kept since he had left them to her.

"You kept all my clothes ever since I left?"

"Yes, I did. It was really only stuff I had to remember you. I have grown attached to you…"

She nervously said those words. They were obviously true, and she even blushed while saying them. Her pride as a wise wolf still keeps her from admitting she loves her human companion.

He grinned, and planned to tease her. He quietly shuffled towards her, and hugged her from behind.

"Hey…"

She relaxed in his grip, and let out a huff.

Holo was enjoying this. She wanted him to this the whole time.

Lawrence let go, and awkwardly went back to fixing his clothes.

They exited the house, and waved goodbye to Norah and their two children.

Lawrence and Holo walked on the path to Kumersun, hand in hand.

-Skip

Upon arriving in Kumersun, they were in the time of the same festival from all those years ago.

He still felt pain when remembering, and squeezed her hand. He was relieved that Holo was by his side and holding his hand. Holo took note, and pushed him toward a dark alley in the streets.

"What are you doing Holo?"

"Be quiet."

She pinned Lawrence to a wall and fiercely kissed him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we haven't been together in all this time. What's wrong? I noticed your slight pain when you squeezed my hand…"

"It was painful for me to remember when I lost you and left Kumersun without my precious cargo…"

Holo was hiding when Lawrence came by Diana's place to discuss purchasing pyrite to foil Amati's plan. She overheard his conversation, whereas he referred to Holo as cargo that he couldn't afford to lose.

They walked out into the lively streets once more.

Lawrence smiled as he started to drag Holo towards a familiar tavern that he used to tell his story while visiting Kumersun. He even asked a favor of the owner to keep honey pickled peaches and a favorite wine in stock for a certain client. Lawrence gave the owner a large amount of money that he had collected as a mercenary, but that was a long time ago. A few years after _that_ happened. He could only hope that the owner remembers and kept his promise.

They barged through the door, and everyone raised their mugs when they saw Lawrence.

Everyone knows of the legend, and some chuckled when they saw the woman he brought.

"We have heard of the rumor, Kraft. So this is your former companion that you have reunited with?"

Lawrence nodded, and Holo turned to him, whispering,

"They call you by your first name?"

"Yes, they respect me. I am feared, but they all know of my story. I am well known to make the rounds as well. You should start calling your husband by his first name as well."

"But I'm not married…"

"You will know what I mean later"

Lawrence grinned, as he walked to the waitress, and said to her,

"I would like the usual, plus the _wolf special for her_ "

The waitress nodded, and gave a smile before she left.

Holo was confused to as what he meant.

They sat down at a table, oddly abandoned by the people who were sitting here as soon as they saw the couple. She knew something was up, but just didn't know what.

A short while later, the waitress returned with a plate of chicken and dark bread for Lawrence.

Then the waitress handed Holo a plate of a roasted whole chicken, with honey picked peaches atop of a few decorative leaves, followed by two mugs of wine.

Each took a mug of wine, and Holo sniffed the wine then looked at it.

It was her favorite wine, an expensive wine that is made close to the north.

"How did she…"

"A long time ago, I asked a favor of the owner to keep your favorite items in stock and available at this tavern. I paid him richly with coin that I collected as a mercenary. Money was of no importance to me, I really only cared about you."

She was already busily biting into the whole chicken.

With her mouth full, she spoke.

"Behh quietsh you shoftharted foohh"

He sighed, and everyone intently watching them chuckled.

-Skip

They finished their meal, with Holo very full, but only drank 2 mugs of her favorite wine. She wasn't drunk quite yet, so they were planning to take more wine with them to the inn they were going to stay in. The waitress came back with only an oddly shaped object wrapped in cloth.

Lawrence nodded, and the waitress left.

"The bill is taken care of. There is one thing I need to present you with however…"

Holo looked as Lawrence unwrapped the item.

A ring!

"I got this ring while I was in Ruvinheigen. I took my coins I received as payment, exchanged them into Lumione gold coins, which I gave to a metalsmith, where they were melted to pure gold and worked into that ring."

"You do know what this is, the wise wolf of Yoitsu?"

She shook her head, confused.

"It is mainly a custom of nobles, but I had this made in case I ever met you again in my travels. Of course, I always kept it in my bag with your robe. I never thought I would see you again, and would instead have that as a memory while killed as a mercenary. This ring is given to a woman that a man loves very much, and means marriage between the giver and receiver. I had this recently made, and I was going to give this to my merchant friend Mark so he could give to you if he ever saw you, so you would know that I had always loved you."

She was stunned. Lawrence sacrificed all the money he had to make a ring for her. Every word was true; her ears knew that it wasn't a lie. He truly did love her. He truly believed that she was worth more than money. She began to cry tears of joy.

Lawrence put the ring on her finger, and she softly put her head on his chest so she could cry without embarrassment of everyone there seeing her.


	6. Night At the Inn

Holo finished wiping her tears on Lawrence's coat, and he didn't mind one bit. It had been so long, and he wanted her to be with him forever. He gently put his hand on the back of her head and started softly rubbing her hood. Holo stood up and smiled at the crowd who was gathering to watch Lawrence and his long-lost companion. Some chuckled when they saw this, and Lawrence held her right hand as she studied the new gold ring on her left. They walked out of the tavern, Holo snickering as some slapped Lawrence's back.

"It's just that a fierce mercenary getting softhearted with his companion, even more that is female, even more that the mercenary wants his female companion as his wife."

"You are such a softhearted fool. You did all this just for me…"

She blushed as she finished her sentence.

They arrived at the inn, with Lawrence asking for a room at the counter.

The innkeeper smiled, and proceeded to pull out a key and room number, but Holo quickly interjects with a malicious grin.

"Please make it a single bed room."

The innkeeper laughs, puts the key and room number back under the counter, and proceeds to pull out another set.

Lawrence stumbles back with a face of shock.

"Holo..?"

"Don't be so unromantic."

They walked to their room upstairs, Holo only getting more malicious as Lawrence closed and locked the door.

Holo couldn't wait any longer, and as soon as Lawrence got next their bed and put down the leftovers, she pounced on him, shoving him onto the bed.

"Holo!"

"Fufufufu. The wolf is about to eat the sheep!"

"Stop it!"

"The shepherdess is off limits. Wouldn't you rather have fun with the wolf?"

Lawrence sighed,

"Since the wolf is such a beautiful princess…"

Holo's hood and robe came off as her tail swished wildly between Lawrence's legs and her ears perked up.

"Holo, I have question before we start."

"What is it?"

"How and when did you get pregnant?"

She remembered, and with a smile, replied,

"Do you remember when we had set up camp and you finally slept in the cart with me?"

Lawrence had trouble remembering, and then realized.

She had asked for him to mate with her because she was in heat.

He had refused and went to sleep, but Holo wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I don't take no so easily."

Holo maliciously smiled.

"That's why you were so exhausted when I woke up the next morning…"

"Enough chat for tonight. I am going to play with my prey."


	7. Morning After

Holo was busily cleaning and combing her tail, while Lawrence was trying to wake up.

"I am still tired…"

"I am tired as well. Even goddesses can be exhausted from such heavy activities."

She snickered, and Lawrence accidently pressed Holo's tail while trying to get up.

She let out a soft moan, before yelling at Lawrence.

"You don't just touch it!"

"Holo."

"Yes?"

She turned to look at Lawrence, and he pressed his lips onto hers.

They were locked in each other's embrace, passionately kissing.

When they broke the kiss, Lawrence gently pressed his nose onto her's.

She blushed, and Lawrence had done because he remembered what it means for wolves when they press their noses together.

"I want to be your mate forever, Holo."

"Be my wife, my beloved companion."

She nodded, the wise wolf of Yoitsu crying again.

Even her pride did not keep her from feeling joy.


	8. Wolf and the Path to Journey's End

Holo was sleeping, lightly snoring.

The children were impatiently sitting next to Lawrence

Lawrence looked on ahead, but clearly unsettled for a different reason.

He looked around constantly, usually taking a glance at Holo.

They were leaving Lenos, heading towards Yoitsu.

-Skip (A few hours)

Just as the sun began to set, Holo rustles in the cart.

Lawrence turns to look at her, and sees a few hairs getting into her eyes and nostrils, annoying her, so he slows the wagon and leans in to brush off the hairs.

He says to himself, "I am going to miss brushing her hair away. I am going to miss comforting Holo when she cried. I am going to miss all her teasing.."

Holo's ears twitched, as she heard everything and was fully awake. Lawrence just ignored the sudden twitch.

Lawrence turns back to the road, only for Holo to appear looking over his shoulder, the children laughing when Lawrence is surprised.

"Wha-?"

"I heard what you said. I am surprised you did not notice me moving next to you."

"I don't have a wolf's ears, Holo, and umm.."

Lawrence slightly reddened at the fact that Holo heard him talk to himself about how he would miss Holo.

"You fool. You really will miss me, will you not?"

Lawrence looked down at the reins, and slowly nodded embarrassingly.

"Yes…" He then sighed in defeat.

Holo sat on the other side next to Lawrence, and rested her head on Lawrence's shoulder.

Lawrence was squished between the children and Holo.

"I will miss you too…"

Lawrence let go of one rein and used that free hand to put his arm around her.

Holo surprisingly didn't tease or reject him, but instead started quietly crying.

"What's wrong?"

She became a deep shade of red, and quickly hid her face.

"Sometimes your pride really gets the best of you. However I now know what is wrong."

Holo rubs her face on his coat, and Lawrence accepted it. Every moment is now valuable between the family, because they only have so much time remaining.


	9. Wolf and the Time Standstill

They had crossed the Roam river, a mostly awkward river crossing because neither of them talked to each other during it.

"My clothes are all wet…"

Holo began to undress in a room at a lonely inn that stood by the path, terribly abandoned.

Lawrence was much more used to her teasing now, and is very fearful of how he is going to get by now that he will be without his companion.

The children were outside playing with Enek and Norah after they had caught up to the couple.

She shook off the water that had soaked into her tail, hair, and ears. The water got on everywhere, including Lawrence.

He didn't mind, instead remembering when they stayed at an inn and she had gotten wet by the rain.

"What are you looking at?"

Lawrence snapped out of his memory, and found himself staring directly at her tail.

"Ehh.. Umm.."

"Care for a touch?"

She slowly waved her tail near his hand.

Lawrence slowly reached out, but hesitated.

"Fool!"

However, she didn't move her tail away, so continued to reach out and finally…

 _Touch_

Lawrence felt it's magnificent softness and plushness.

Holo blushed, and failed to fully stifle a moan.

Lawrence quickly pulled his hand away, and looked at her.

She was stiff and flushing.

"Holo, you're aroused?!"

Holo shook herself out of it, and leaned in towards Lawrence.

He felt her breathing, and could catch her subtle scent.

It smelled like.. _apples_

"Wouldn't you want… a bit more?"

Holo wrapped her arms around him, and pressed herself against him.

Lawrence didn't feel like anyone else mattered. Lawrence didn't care about anything else.

Both Holo and Lawrence felt that they were the only two in the world, and that this moment with each other was the most important moment in history. They both wished it could last longer, even forever.


	10. Wolf and the Edge of Time

Lawrence looked at Holo and started softly sobbing.

Holo turned back after hearing her companion that she has fallen in love with break into tears.

She saw his face, and her eyes widened.

It was of complete sadness and depression.

"What is the matter?"

"I-I.."

"I don't want you to leave Holo… I-" He still couldn't admit it. He shook his head, and Holo then cut him off when he was going to finish.

"I was afraid of this very thing happening. I was afraid of me having too much fun with you. And it has happened..."

They were at the entrance to Yoitsu, the trees very close to them. It was already snowing, the snow crystals glistening like tears.

Holo turned back to look at the giant wolves.

She wanted to see them, but she didn't want to leave Lawrence and her two children.

Muri…

Yue…

Inty…

Paro...

She turned again, and looked at Lawrence. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

It was just like the nightmare she had. She was at a crossroads, choosing between her beloved companion and a new family or long lost friends

However, no matter what, she wanted to run to her new family. She knew what might happen, just like the nightmare, but continued to do so anyway.

She ran towards Lawrence and her children

Lawrence smiled, and opened his arms wide.

Holo was getting so close to Lawrence, and was afraid the nightmare would happen.

She closed her eyes, and continued into his embrace.

Holo felt Lawrence's touch.

She opened her eyes, and saw Lawrence smiling.

He wasn't a pile of bones, his coat an only memory.

Holo was in Lawrence's arms, without regret. He was still alive.

The wolves cocked their heads, and seemed to smile for a moment when Lawrence looked at them.

One began to speak, in a low and raspy voice, like that of an old and tired god.

"The love between both of you is a force that bonds beyond time. Time will flow past lifetimes, but your love will be forever. Lawrence will be granted the gift of immortality."

Holo recognized that voice.

She whispered to Lawrence, "That is Muri."

"My own competition is giving me infinite time to spend with you. I guess he acknowledges that we can't be separated."

"However, this gift comes at a cost. You will have to give up your previous life, and leave being a merchant. You will no longer be entirely human, and will not be accepted by others so well. You will have to stay here with us."

"Very well, I accept the price. Anything for my dear Holo, she is worth more than anything. She is worth plenty more than even the finest and largest amount of Lumione gold coins. The profit of this deal is unimaginably huge compared to the loss."

Holo was surprised for a moment, but then remembered how softhearted Lawrence was.

"You are such a softhearted idiot."

She leaned back, but then Lawrence lowered his head and nuzzled his nose against hers.

They pressed noses, then passionately kissed in front of long lost friends and family.

"I love you…"

"I love you too, you fool."


End file.
